


If I'm Going to Die, I Want to Die with You

by SuperCorpIsJustice



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Happy Ending, I'm sure I'll add more tags later, It's the least of her worries, Jess will be ok, Kara Danvers has powers, Kara doesn't work for CatCo, Kara isn't supergirl yet, Lena doesn't know Kara is an alien, Lena finds out Kara is an alien, Lesbian Kara Danvers, Lesbian Lena Luthor, because I think Cat Grant is verbally abusive, but nobody from the show, people die, so don't panic, this is hard to tag, tons of angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2019-09-30 16:13:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17227220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperCorpIsJustice/pseuds/SuperCorpIsJustice
Summary: Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor aren't sure how they became so friendly, but both would like to be more than that. Dancing around the issue has become commonplace, until a Cadmus attack leaves them trapped. Waiting for rescue, the two learn more about each other, and spill their secrets as it becomes clear rescue will not arrive in time. Meanwhile, Alex Danvers is torn between her responsibilities to the DEO and her knowledge that her sister is buried somewhere in the wreckage of L-Corp.This summary sucks, but it's the best I can do right now.





	1. Zero Hour

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Guys, here comes my first attempt at a SuperCorp fanfic. I honestly don't read reviews, so if you leave one don't be upset if I don't answer. I also have an irregular update schedule, but enough of the story is already written that I only have a few edits before they're posted.

_Tuesday, August 14, 11:05 am, L-Corp_

  
"Your 11 o'clock is here, Ms. Luthor." Jess's voice was firm but respectful. She'd learned months ago that if she didn't push the edge, she'd spend half an appointment time getting her boss to say goodbye to the blond who was spending an increasing amount of time every passing week chatting with said boss over coffee and donuts.

Lena and Kara shared a heavy sigh. Both knew they'd gone over the half hour Kara had arrived promising to stay for, but neither wanted to return to the reality of their day. Today was lattes and sticky buns, the usual for a Tuesday, and trading the mix of sunshine and golden retriever puppy for a potential investor, who raised worrisome questions regarding Lex's future involvement in the company, was taking more self-control than usual. The fact that said puppy was a Grecian goddess didn't hurt; she'd much rather spend half an hour looking at a Helen than a Hades (particularly the one from that Disney movie she'd been forced to watch several years ago) and Kara more than qualified for the role.

It still baffled Lena as to how she and Kara bonded so deeply after a less-than-perfect meeting; a venti white mocha latte and mango banana smoothie were hardly the accessories she would have chosen for her brand new $4,000 suit. Kara's frantic attempts at cleaning the mess off her chest served only to smear everything even deeper into the fabric, until the blonde finally realized she was essentially groping her victim's breasts and jumped back with a deluge of apologies.

The incident came on the heels of a brutal board meeting and was just so ludicrous she'd responded with deep (slightly hysterical) laughter instead of the explosion the blonde clearly expected. Lena asked her to have coffee, which happened a few more times when they met up at Noonan’s by chance before they traded contact information. From then, meeting for coffee led to lunches, which led to Kara's presence almost daily in her office.

"Ms. Luthor?" Jess rolled her eyes before signaling to the man staring at the office door as if he had heat vision, and was about to blow it off the hinges, that it would only be another few moments before Lena met with him.

"I guess I should go," Kara said with a little smile. "Don't want to keep you from work for too long." All things considered, she would love nothing more. She'd had more than one daydream where the CEO was coming home with her, but she knew how ridiculous the thought was. Lena Luthor was the owner of the second largest corporation in the world, with a bank account to match, and Kara, who worked as a courier for minimum wage, sometimes she wondered just how she and Lena had become so close.

Lena's smile was broader, and she stood up making sure Kara got as good a glimpse of her cleavage as was proper. She was a tease and she knew it; Kara seemed oblivious, though. She was fairly certain there was a mutual attraction, but they weren't close enough yet to ask about her dating past. At least, that was the excuse she used to explain her cowardice in showing her own emotions first.

"Would you like to have dinner on Friday? There's a new Asian fusion place I've been wanting to try." _And maybe I can slide in a stroll through the park after._ Lena was getting impatient, but she knew she had to move slowly until Kara caught on.

Kara rose as well, a faint blush coloring her cheeks when she caught a glimpse of the shadow of Lena's breasts where they faded into her bra. She wasn't certain, but it seemed that Lena was hinting she held the same sort of feelings Kara herself had. She was too terrified to say anything, though; Lena was so far out of her league she couldn't even afford tickets in the nosebleed section—even if Kara was surprised her nose didn’t actually bleed being near her.

"Sounds great!"

Lena stepped around her desk. "Does seven work for you?" When Kara nodded emphatically, she couldn't help the smirk that lifted a corner of her lips. "I'll send my driver at six-thirty."

"You don't need to—"

"I want to, and I'm the one who asked you out. A beautiful woman like you deserves the very best ride, after all." _Shit. Could you sound any more like you want to jump her?_ Lena turned red and bit her lower lip, praying Kara wouldn't choose now to catch on to the underlying implication in the statement.

Kara did, and between that and the image of Lena biting her perfect, murder red, lip, left her stammering an acceptance. For just a moment, she wondered if Lena, in fact, did like her as more than a friend, but she quickly dismissed the idea. Besides—Kara not only lived a much poorer life, she wasn't human. She trusted Lena completely, but she knew she couldn't reveal that and remain a friend.

Lena clearly detested the xenophobic terrorism her brother and mother unleashed in the attack on Superman the prior year—going so far as to testify against them, donate millions to recovery efforts, and move the headquarters of LuthorCorp to National City while re-branding it as L-Corp—but she was still a Luthor. Kara knew she wasn’t like the rest of her family, but few others trusted her completely. Alex was furious when she found out who Kara's new friend was; the lecture went an hour before Kara shut her off with a promise not to reveal her identity without Alex's permission.

It chafed to be so beholden to her sister, but it had been drilled into her head that coming out as an alien would be detrimental to her continued breathing. Every attempt at using her powers to help the world as her cousin did was met with severe displeasure and a reminder of what happened to aliens who got caught up with Cadmus or were viewed as a threat by the military. Not only that, but she was reminded yet again of what would happen to Eliza should she be discovered. It was low, but effective, so Kara pretended to be human and hoped nobody saw through her—even Lena, even if it meant telling herself not to reveal her feelings.

"Kara? Are you alright?" Lena watched the stream of emotions crossing Kara's face, ranging from annoyance to guilt, without lingering, before settling into a sort of grim determination. It was an expression she’d seen more than once, and sometimes wondered if Kara looked at her the way everyone else did. Kara’s actions said that she didn’t, but the paranoia was still there. Still, she was falling for the blonde and not fighting it terribly hard.

"Oh! Yes, sorry." Kara laughed nervously. "I should get going, I guess."

Lena smiled softly. "I'll walk you out."

"Great! Yes. Wonderful. Um … yeah."

"Alright." Lena chuckled. Kara was a mess, but she didn't seem upset in the least. There might be a glimmer of hope for her interest in something more than a simple dinner. Right now wasn't the time to pursue it, however. She did have a business to run and punctuality was important.

The two walked out of the office in silence. At Jesse's desk, they stopped, and smiled at each other again. The man sitting in one of the chairs rose and started their way with a scowl.

"Talk to you later?" Kara asked hopefully.

"Of course." Lena grinned, pressing her lips to Kara’s cheek quickly and watched her stroll to the elevators before slipping into CEO mode. She turned to the man. "Mr. Mathers, I apologize for the wait."

The man chuckled darkly. "Don't worry, it doesn't matter."

Kara bounced on her toes waiting for the elevator. Something in Mathers' voice caught her attention and she turned around. Her phone rang, but she ignored it. It was probably Alex, and she would call back later.

"Shall we?" Lena gestured toward her office.

"Goodbye, Ms. Luthor." The man responded calmly.

Even Kara's super speed couldn’t stop the explosion, and everything went black.

 

* * *

  
_Tuesday, August 14, 11:15 am_

 

All the monitors in the control room started to scramble, drawing Alex Danvers' attention. The DEO was supposedly secure but she knew who had hacked in before the Cadmus logo came up.

"Winn—start a trace! Vasquez, get J'onn." Alex went into alert mode instantly. J'onn J'onnz joined her as the voice-over started.

"The alien menace must be eliminated! We, as humans, will not be suppressed by those who think themselves Gods. Our mission to free mankind is being hindered by certain people and certain companies who give aid and comfort to the enemy; they are traitorous and must be destroyed."

The screen changed, and Alex drew in a sharp breath as video of Lena Luthor's reception area came up, clearly taken from a source other than the L-Corp security feed. Lena and Kara were talking while Jess and an unknown man watched, though there was no sound.

Alex whipped out her cell phone and dialed Kara. "Come on, Kara, answer." 

The voice-over started again. "The greatest traitor to the cause is Lena Luthor. She betrayed her brother and seized control of his company. She turned it from the manufacture of weapons to supply the True Patriots fighting the on-going war, and focused instead on ways to help the aliens who have invaded our world, ways to protect them from justice. Her treachery against the human race must be eliminated before more harm can be done."

"Answer, damn it!" Alex's eyes were glued to the largest monitor.  
  
"Her anti-human actions end now. Others who think to help the enemy will face the same end."

The phone rang once more before a flash of light filled the screens, and moments later the entire DEO building shook. Seconds after it shook again, then once more before the screen went back to the Cadmus logo.

"We are Cadmus."

Seconds later, the monitors went back to their normal feeds. Alex turned to J'onn with shock clear on her face.

"Kara…."

"Sir! Ma'am!" Agent Vasquez ran up holding her phone. On the screen was a photo of L-Corp; the top floors were almost obliterated, and fire shot out from several places. The whole building was leaning drastically, windows shattered.

J'onn nodded. "Code Black!" he yelled. Alarms began to sound and everyone went into combat mode. "Every available agent suit up. Call in the rest."

"I'm leading the Alpha team," Alex growled before started toward the armory.

J'onn grabbed her arm and looked at her seriously. "Don't do something stupid, Agent Danvers."

Alex nodded. "I won't." J'onn released her and she started running. Every second was important. There was another rumble and then the building shook again. Alex tried to pretend she didn't know what that meant, that she would arrive on the scene with L-Corp still standing, but her throat was closed and she wanted to hurl.

There was no time for that; reaching the armory, she suited up and grabbed her weapons, with extra ammo. If any Cadmus agents still remained in the area, she was going to find them. J'onn stopped her again as she ran toward the garage.

"Don't fire unless you have to, Agent." Alex clenched her jaw and he sighed. "Alex … I know your sister is alive; don't let her situation cloud your judgment."

Alex swallowed hard before giving him the slightest nod. He nodded back and she took off. Meeting up with her unit, they climbed into the transport and headed out.

The first thing she saw was the smoke billowing into the sky, and a gray dust coming down everywhere. The entire city seemed frozen, cars stopped where they stood with their drivers standing outside staring at the sky, making it hard to get through, but finally the group reached L-Corp.

Or what was left of it.

 


	2. Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex deals with the aftermath of the attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is really the rest of the second scene from Chapter 1. It has a major TW for descriptive writing about the results of a bombing akin to 9/11. It's not terribly graphic, but I know some people don't want to hear about things that remind them of that day. There's nothing important to the rest of the story that requires you to read this chapter.

_Tuesday, August 14, 11:42 am, L-Corp_

  
The first thing she saw was the smoke billowing into the sky, and a gray dust coming down everywhere. The entire city seemed frozen, cars stopped where they stood with their drivers standing outside staring at the sky, making it hard to get through, but finally the group reached L-Corp.

Or what was left of it.

Where a thirty story building stood no more than twenty minutes before, a pile of twisted metal and concrete filled a huge crater. The EMTs were already there, and people stumbled out of the smoke and dust, most silent but with expressions of shock and horror. Others were dragging or helping injured away from the rubble.

Fires burned here and there, and papers drifted through the air like leaves on a fall wind. There were broken bodies scattered across the pavement, as well as parts of bodies. It was a sickening sight and nobody was unaffected. Around her, civilians who had come to help were hurling in trash cans or on the street.

"Oh, Dear God." Alex could only stare for a moment, ready to throw up herself. Several of her agents crossed themselves. Swallowing hard, she forced herself to focus on her job. "Form a perimeter from here to Grace Street! ABC on survivors, permission to fire only if attacked."

Other units arrived; NCPD, NCFD, every ambulance in the city it seemed. Dozens of EMTs, doctors, and civilians were treating the wounded. The survivors just kept coming, covered in soot, clothes torn and in some cases gone, injuries so gruesome that only adrenaline and shock were keeping them upright. Alex headed toward the carnage, where she could hear screams from those trapped in the rubble.

_Kara_. Alex fought a rising nausea yet again. Kara was somewhere under that pile of debris, trapped but alive. Lena and Jess … she knew they were gone. The blast was centered on their floor. In a way, she hoped Kara hadn't been able to shield them; a quick death was easier than a slow one, though even being shielded wouldn't help when the building collapsed. She didn’t like, or trust, Lena Luthor, but she’d never wish this on the woman. A scream for help shook her out of her trance and she followed the noise to find a young woman trapped beneath a heavy concrete block. It was clear she didn't have much longer to live, but Alex crouched down and found her hand, holding it firmly.

"It's going to be ok." She forced a smile. "We'll have you out of there in no time."

"I can't feel my legs," the woman sobbed. "Everything hurts!"

Alex drew in a breath and tried to distract the woman from her injuries. "What's your name?"

"Millie, Millie Watson. Acc—accounting."

"Alright, Millie, just hold onto my hand, I'm not leaving you. Do you have kids?" The woman shook her head. "Me either. Who should we call when we get you to the hospital?"

"My … my mother." Millie coughed up blood, and was clearly fading fast.

Alex grabbed her pen and notepad. "What's her name?"

"Phyllis. 212-42—" she coughed again.

"Hang on for me, Millie!"

"212-424-7586. Tell her … tell her I'm sorry." It had obviously dawned on the woman that she was dying, and she looked pleadingly at Alex. "Tell Ms. Luthor … tell her it was an … an honor to work for her."

Alex managed to keep her smile and nodded. "I'll make sure they know, Millie."

Closing her eyes, Millie drew in one more breath and went still. Alex waited until her hand went fully slack before checking for the pulse that she knew wasn’t there. She blinked away the tears that threatened to spill; she had a job to do. Pulling out a red sharpie, she wrote the information she'd taken down on Millie's arm before she got up and looked around. People were literally digging with their hands, pulling those they could save from the rubble.

Swallowing hard, Alex gritted her teeth and went to check in with the NCPD Commander. The growing rage would have to wait.


	3. Trapped in the Darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I upped the rating to M, because the whole setting is pretty intense and I'm getting more graphic than I planned. I also added a few tags, including a promise that Jess will be ok. My update schedule depends heavily on work, since I can only write in the down-time between appointments, but I can hopefully keep them with a few days.
> 
> I'm my own Beta, so mistakes stop here.

_Tuesday, August 14, 11:25 pm, 20 min after collapse_

**Channel 35, Metropolis:**

**[Michael]** _This is Michael Billings and Bethany Roope with breaking news out of National City. At 11:05 a series of explosions rocked downtown in an apparent bombing attack. The explosions were centered at the headquarters of L-Corp, with multiple casualties reported. Cadmus, the anti-alien group that has been linked to Lex and Lillian Luthor, claimed responsibility and streamed what appeared to be video of CEO Lena Luthor's office in the moments prior to at least three explosions, which sources say have leveled several buildings surrounding the L-Corp campus._

_Cell phone video shows a scene of chaos, thus far too graphic for us to show on air, but many buildings in the surrounding area have sustained heavy damage as well. Multiple agencies are on scene, and we will report live as soon as possible._

**[Bethany]** _Do we have a count on fatalities or survivors?_

 **[Michael]** _Not yet. Video suggests the fatalities will be high, but there are survivors. The question on everyone's mind, I think, is whether Ms. Luthor's re-branding of LuthorCorp played a significant role in the attack._

 **[Bethany]** _Of course it did, Michael. We all know that LuthorCorp supplied anti-alien groups with equipment and support, and let's not forget that Lex Luthor was sentenced to thirty-two life sentences last month for his attack against Superman here in Metropolis._

 **[Michael]** _Ms. Luthor did testify against her brother, but can we really draw a correlation between the incidents? There are many reports that Ms. Luthor's redirection of the company mission was gaining acceptance by the public. Wouldn't a public attack like this work against Cadmus and like groups?_

 **[Bethany]** _Oh, we have drone footage, let's get that up._ (Pause while video plays) _Oh, God—this is horrible, just horrible. The building has completely collapsed, and the scene on the ground appears to be chaotic at best._

 **[Michael]** _So similar to the attacks here last year. The destruction is clear for several blocks surrounding the L-Corp building; this is just unbelievable, Bethany._

 **[Bethany]** _Let's go to our affiliate in National City, Channel 49 News, who have arrived on scene.What can you tell us?_

 **[Robin]** _This is Robin Harper, NBC Channel 49, on the ground in National City. The scene is of total chaos. There is heavy smoke, but we can make out the L-Corp building and it has collapsed completely. We have been held back two blocks, but even from here we can see total devastation of the L-Corp campus. Our producer has decided that we won't zoom in too close, and I assure you that's for the best.—there will be heavy fatalities, that much is certain. We're waiting for confirmation that Lena Luthor was, in fact, in the building when the explosions occurred._

 **[Michael]** _What's the mood around you?_

 **[Robin]** _Stunned. National City has come to a standstill; L-Corp is one of the largest employers in town, and friends and relatives have started to gather. The NCPD and FBI are attempting to set up a perimeter, but it's been difficult as civilians are attempting to help in the rescue effort._

 **[Bethany]** _So, there is a rescue effort ongoing?_

 **[Robin]** _Yes._ (Pause) _We've just been told there will be a press conference with the Mayor and Chief of Police at one, and the Mayor is requesting that civilians stay away from the scene. There is definitely a high turnout of those wishing to help, and the NCFD appears to be pulling a volunteer area together, so there seems to be confusion as to what responses will be used._

 **[Man in the background]** _Good riddance! Luthor should burn for being an alien-lover! Fuck aliens! They should all be—_ (Audio cuts out)

 **[Michael]** _Well, we can safely say not everyone is horrified by the events. Robin is on stand-by and will come to us with updates._

 **[Bethany]** _We will stay on the air as the day continues, and our prayers are with those affected by this tragic event. This Bethany Roope and Michael Billings for Metropolis News Channel 35._

 

* * *

  

_Tuesday, August 14, 12:03 pm, 48 min after collapse_

The first thing Lena became aware of was the total darkness. For a moment, she thought her eyes weren’t open, and then when she blinked several times, that she’d gone blind. When she tried to sit up, however, she only managed a few inches before hitting her head on something. Her brain was foggy and she was disoriented, but she was alive.

Then came the pain. It was almost unbearable, throbbing and stabbing through her in ragged waves. She tried to bite back the scream and failed. Memories started to filter back, and once she’d managed to stop screaming, she realized what had happened. She remembered Mathers saying goodbye, the look on horror on Kara’s face, and then nothing. _Where am I?_ Managing to lift one arm, she traced along the uneven metal above and beside her. Her legs were tangled in something, and she realized she was trapped. Her heart started to pound. She was buried alive.

Before she could hyperventilate, she heard a groan. She wasn’t alone. “Kara?” The words were painful to speak, but she forced them out. “Jess? Are you there?”

“It’s me,” came a weak reply. “Kara.”

A short cryto her left told her there was someone else nearby, and she prayed it was Jess. “Jess?” When she got no answer, she tried to ignore the pain and regain control of herself “Kara, what happened?”

Kara bit back a sob. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. I wasn’t fast enough.” She wanted to remove her glasses, which were somehow still on her face, but her arms were both trapped in the wreckage and she was afraid to use her powers to free them. It could shift things and crush anyone still alive nearby. She heard crying and screaming farther away, telling her she and Lena weren’t alone.

“What?” Lena tried changing position to reduce her pain, but only succeeded in discovering a broken leg that drew another scream.

“Mathers,” Kara responded. “He had a bomb. There was more than one, maybe three? We’re … I think the building collapsed.”

A loud scream startled both women, and Lena instinctively turned toward the noise. “Jess?”

The scream turned into sobbing. “Ms … Luthor? Why … I can’t feel my legs. I can’t feel them at all.”

Lena drew in a sharp breath. Jess sounded panicked, and somehow it allowed Lena to find the in-control CEO within her. “Breathe, Jess. People will be coming soon.” She doubted it was true, but now was not the time.

“He blew it up. How … how are we alive?”

Kara spoke quickly. “All that matters is that we are. Conserve your energy, both of you. I’m trying to get loose.” She didn’t bother to pretend she was hurt; she would likely have to reveal herself sooner rather than later.

“God, help!” It was a different voice, a man’s but not Mathers.

“Who is that?” Lena turned her head, trying to imagine where everyone was, and how to keep them alert and panic-free.

The man coughed heavily. “John Roberts, PR. Is that you, Ms. Luthor?”

“John! It’s me. Are you hurt?”

A brief silence ended with another heavy cough. “I don’t have long, I think.” His voice trembled.

Lena remembered the man; he was tall and broad, a military veteran and cross-fit fanatic. Now, he sounded like a terrified teenager. “Don’t give up, John. Talk to us.” There was no answer. “John?” Lena’s heart pounded.

“I need to rest,” he finally said, softly enough that she barely heard him.

“I can hear other people,” Kara told her. “We aren't the only survivors.”

Lena could hear the screaming as well, coming from all directions and in several languages. It was hard to count, her head too full of her own pain to be accurate, but she thought she heard thirty or so. Calling out, and those who heard passing it to the next, she came up with a final total of fifty others clinging to life. Most, she knew; it seemed that the two floors below hers were pancaked together leaving spaces where survivors could huddle. She didn't want to imagine the fate of those on the lower floors.

She heard the last words of more than she wanted; Karen and Paul from advertising, engaged and now holding hands while they succumbed to their injuries; Arthur from Lab 2, working his last week before retirement to a yacht he owned; Janet from housekeeping who recited a prayer for what seemed hours but was likely no more than a few minutes.

It took all she had not to cry. These were people who didn't deserve to die simply because of where they worked, who they chose to work for. That the ones who were coherent all voiced that they were proud to be part of what L-Corp had become was small comfort. The building housed more than 2,000 employees, not including those working in the retail shops on the first floor; while the top floor was dedicated to her office and meeting rooms, the two floors below were staffed by nearly three hundred, and to hear only fifty voices was sickening in a way Lena hadn't felt since the news of her brother's assault on Metropolis.

"I hear you thinking," Kara said when Lena stopped talking to her. "This isn't your fault."

"Isn't it?" Lena snapped back, pain and guilt draining her reserves of calm. "Whose else would it be?"

After coughing several times, Jess responded, "Not yours Ms. Luthor. Don't think that."

"How can you say that?" Lena rubbed her forehead, coming away with wet fingers. She couldn't see, so she brought her hand to her mouth. The metallic tang told her she was bleeding, fairly heavily. _Jesus._

The answer came from someone else, the voice wavering but the words clear. "Your children's hospital saved my neighbor's kids after their house caught fire and they got burned bad. If it takes my life to help five, I'm happy to do it."

Lena didn't know how to respond to that; she was having trouble making sense of anything. "Thank you," she finally managed.

Silence fell after that, broken now and then by crying or screams, but mostly heavy, and Lena's thoughts turned inward. Kara didn't say anything, trying to clear her own head enough to make a plan. There wasn't going to be a quick rescue, and they all knew it. The question was would help come in time. None of them had the answer to that, and none of them tried.


	4. Chaos Above, Panic Below

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title kinda sucks, but it's the best I could do. I've been researching building collapses and this story takes great liberties with reality. I know Jess and Lena wouldn't have survived, but since they are kinda vital to the story, I paid that no mind. 
> 
> As always, no Beta.

 

_Tuesday, August 14, 11:45 pm, 40 min after collapse_

 

Alex studied a map of the area on her tablet; somehow, the aerial view made the whole thing seem worse. Even so, she had been tasked with coordinating rescue on the East side of the wreckage of L-Corp and she pushed away her panic about Kara and calculated the best plan.

Agent Vasquez stood at the ready, a worried expression overtaking her normally emotionless face. She knew that Kara was Alex's sister, and that she had powers akin to Superman, and the fact that she hadn't already found her way out of the rubble was cause for major concern. A good deal of that concern centered on her superior, Agent Danvers, knowing how obsessed the woman was with her sister's safety. Danvers was a top-notch agent, but in this situation even the best could crack.

Finally, Alex nodded decisively. "Charlie and Echo help maintain the perimeter. Beta goes to NCFD and Delta hooks up with the triage zone."

"Yes, Ma'am!" Vasquez paused. "What about Alpha team, Ma'am?"

Alex bit her lip. She knew her unit could be of use anywhere, but she couldn't force herself to stand by while others dug in the debris. "We dig."

"With respect, Ma'am—"

"I said we dig, Agent!" Alex glared at her, gritting her teeth. She and Vasquez had a cordial relationship, closer than most, but she wasn't going to change her mind.

Vasquez narrowed her gaze. "Yes, Ma'am." She glanced away. "She's alive, Ma'am."

"I … I know."

"We can't ignore everything else, even if we want to. I want to find her too, but that's not our mission." Vasquez raised her chin and waited for the response.

Alex just stared at her for a long moment before she looked at the scene. "You're right. Alpha will assist rescue teams as needed, keep mobile and at the ready." She drew in a deep breath. "Thank you, Susan."

Vasquez smiled softly. "Any time, Alex." She nodded once and left the command area to dispense orders.

Her primary objective accomplished, Alex headed toward the plaza where NCPD was helping with triage. Already, there was a sea of yellow as tarps maintained the dignity of the dead; red marker provided an identity where it was possible, bringing the disaster even closer. Her anger started to grow again; Lena Luthor was responsible for the worst terror attack in city history. For a moment, she even considered that the CEO had planned the whole thing, and was laughing from some safe location as the city scrambled to respond to the chaos.

Alex glanced toward the area where she'd left Millie Watson; her last words rang in Alex's ears. _"It was an honor to work for her."_ She swallowed hard. Kara trusted the Luthor, and she did seem committed to changing the course of L-Corp's focus. If she was guilty of anything, it was standing up to the bullies who wanted to cleanse the earth of anyone not born here.She stood up against her family, against their xenophobic hatred, and this was the result.

It was hard to reconcile the scene with the idea that it was due to doing the right thing. An honorable sacrifice; was that how this would be remembered? There was no time for philosophical musings, however. She headed toward the ruins again, catching sight of a familiar figure and changing direction.

"Danvers." Maggie spoke first. She could see the strain on Alex's face, and knew what it was. Everyone had seen little Danvers in the Cadmus hack, and everyone knew she couldn't have survived. She and Alex were dancing around the idea of dating, and now was the time—if ever—to be supportive in a way a girlfriend would.

Alex heard her and choked up. "Mags … Kara—"

Maggie wrapped her in a tight hug. "I know," she whispered. "We'll make this right." Alex's shoulders shook, but Maggie made no comment, and after a few seconds Alex pulled back and wiped her face.

"The only way to make this right is to take down Cadmus," she growled, though it was clear the anger wasn't directed at Maggie, but the source of the disaster.

"Then we take down Cadmus." Maggie sighed. "Right now, every life we save is a poke in their eye."

Alex nodded and took several deep breaths. She looked again at the rubble and saw dozens of people digging frantically, calling out when they found a survivor. It wasn't just the official rescuers; women in business skirts and men in suits scrambled over debris in coordination with the homeless, teens helped carry the injured to triage, even elderly did their best, crying for their children as they pulled away what they could.

Something caught her attention; a man was lifting debris that was clearly too heavy for a normal human. It made her realize that not only humans would have been working in the building, and their relatives had to be as terrified as the rest. She angled toward him, watching as he held up a steel girder with one hand while pulling a young woman out with the other. Without a word, Alex took the girl from him, merely giving him a nod in recognition of his off-world origin. He nodded back and returned to his efforts.

An EMT joined her, and they got the woman to the triage area quickly. She was conscious and relatively unscathed, but she kept babbling about the rest of her office and crying, a not uncommon occurrence at the moment. Alex made sure her information was taken, and then made her way back to the wreckage. Another alien was staring at the rubble, moving her head slowly back and forth, and Alex joined her.

"Thurian?" she asked quietly, knowing that was a species with keen hearing. The woman started and gave her a frightened look, but Alex just smiled. "Thank you for helping."

"My mate is in there," the woman replied. "I can hear him, but it is faint. There are many others."

Alex considered for a quick moment. "My sister too; if I call her would you try to hear a response?"

"Of course."

Steadying herself, Alex drew in a breath and screamed Kara's name. The Thurian listened momentarily before shaking her head. _Damn it!_ "We're coming, Kara, just hold on!" Again the alien heard no response. Alex swallowed hard. "Would you team up with one of my units? Your hearing can save so many people."

The woman considered her before slowly nodding. "Lena Luthor hired my mate knowing our species; she is a hero to many in our community. If we are to prove our worth on this planet, now is the time to come from the shadows."

Alex thanked her and led her to the nearest DEO unit, leaving her with a tiny smile. Things seemed to be coming together in a more organized manner, and that meant more survivors. She yelled for Kara again, knowing she'd be heard, promising they'd reach her. Then, straightening her spine, she headed toward the next group of rescuers with purpose.

 

* * *

  

_Tuesday, August 14, 12:50 pm, 45 min after collapse_

Kara finally succeeded in catching her glasses on a protruding piece of metal to pull them off, and as soon as she could, she used her x-ray vision to see what was going on. Her heart sank when she realized just how far under the rubble they were—at least sixty feet. Looking around, she was able to identify multiple heartbeats, but also found far too many bodies. She couldn't tell Lena any of this without revealing herself, and she didn't want to put the stress on her when she was injured rather severely. Jess's heartbeat was thready, and Kara wondered if the heavy steel and concrete pinning her legs was, in fact, keeping her from bleeding out.

Even though she could hear Lena's heartbeat next to her, the darkness felt like it was closing in. Perhaps it was knowing that freedom was so close but just out of reach or that despite being surrounded by heartbeats she couldn't touch anyone, but the claustrophobia started to overwhelm her. She hadn't had a panic attack for a long time and she'd always had someone to help talk her down when she did. Now, she was on her own. She didn't dare let Lena know, because Lena would focus entirely on her and ignore her own injuries, something Kara wanted to avoid at all costs.

Somehow, Lena sensed Kara's anxiety. "Kara, it'll be fine, I promise." She didn't believe it for a moment, but she put on her most professional CEO voice, the one that brought gown men to their knees, doing her best to reassure her friend.

Kara heard the voice from down a tunnel, her breath growing faster as her heart began to pound. She didn't feel pain, _per se_ , on Earth, but right now she thought her chest would explode. She managed a strangled noise and fought to keep from ripping her hands free. Now that she had her x-ray vision back, she could tell that trying to free herself would have to be done very carefully; one wrong move and Lena would be crushed. Being unable to move brought back memories of her time in the Phantom Zone; conscious but not awake, aware enough only to know the depth of darkness she was wrapped in. Her breathing increased even more.

"Kara—Kara, sweetie, listen to me." Lena could tell that the blonde was panicking; her own experience with attacks had to be helpful to Kara, if she could get her to listen. "Breathe in with me, ok?" Kara made a strangled noise that could have been acknowledgment. "And out. Focus on my voice and your breathing, sweetie. Slow, deep breath in, and out." She continued talking Kara through her panic, and finally the blonde was able to speak normally.

"I'm sorry, Lena. I just … we're buried so deep, and I was in the dark for so long, and—" she cut off suddenly, cocking her head and listening for the voice she thought she heard.

"We're coming, Kara! Just hold on!"

Alex's voice was like that of Rao himself, and Kara felt herself relax completely. Alex was here and she knew her sister had been at L-Corp when the bombs went off. Alex wouldn't give up until they were reunited. She couldn't hear Kara, but that didn't matter; there was some sort of contact with the outside world.

Using her x-ray vision, she found her sister talking to a woman about her species—she was a Thurian, her mate was in the building. Kara studied the woman's heartbeat and then sought a similar one; to her surprise, there were several. She couldn't say if one was the beat she was looking for, but they were there.

"Alex is here," she said almost absently. "They're digging as fast as they can. A lot of off-worlders, too."

Lena frowned. "How do you know that?"

There was no point hiding any longer. The comfort of knowing more than what was happening in their small space had to be worth more than the disappointment she knew Lena would feel on finding the truth.

"I'm not human."


	5. Admissions and Side Bets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had planned on doing longer chapters, but my schedule is pretty hectic so I'm doing smaller posts more often. There is definitely a need for suspension of disbelief, as in a real disaster the trapped would be highly unlikely to chat with those nearby. So, through the magic of fiction, I gave our characters the ability.

_"I'm not human."_

It took a moment for the words to register in Lena's head. "You … aren't … what?"

"I'm an alien." Kara heard the change in Lena's heart rate and feared she'd made a huge mistake.

Jess, who had been mostly quiet, let out a watery laugh. "I knew it! The guys in Lab 12 owe me—" she cut off suddenly, realizing that Lab 12 was on the fourth floor. "Oh, God…." The magnitude of what had happened hit her like another explosion. "Oh, God," she repeated. "They—they're gone, aren't they?" It wasn't exactly a question; she knew the answer no matter how she wished otherwise.

"We don't know that for sure," Lena replied as steadily as she could. "We need to focus on the here and now." She paused, trying to marshal her thoughts. "Kara, are you the reason we're alive?"

"Yes; I wasn't fast enough to stop the bomb, but I could get between you and him. I tried to keep hold while we were falling, but there was too much going on and I had to let go. I'm so, so sorry."

Jess stared into the darkness. She was smart enough to know that the lack of pain she felt wasn't a good thing. She had to wonder if she should thank Kara or curse her; she was alive, but for how long? Would rescuers even find them? Her thoughts went to the disaster of 9/11; how many people were never found? How would her mother get past that? Her grandmother escaped from the horrors of Vietnam, would she survive losing a grandchild to something like this? She tried not to go down the dark path of surrender, but rescue seemed impossible. _Unless…_

"Can you get us out of here, Kara?"

Kara chewed on her lip for a moment. "I don't think so. Anything I could do would shift things so much it could collapse and crush us, and anyone around. Rao, if I could, I would." The guilt was heavy in her voice and Jess winced.

"Well, maybe you can help when they get close to us," she replied. It was something to hold onto, even if it was impossible. "I fully intend to collect my winnings, after all."

"I can't believe you bet on us." Lena shook her head, wincing when she hit another sharp corner of metal.

Jess giggled—as much as the situation allowed. "No offense, Ms. Luthor, but everyone knows how much happier you are when Kara is around. I can't believe you haven't noticed the puppy dog heart-eyes, and Kara—if you looked any more dreamy when you leave, everyone around you would have cavities."

There was a silence, during which Lena felt the burn rising in her face and Kara wished to Rao she was capable of a blush. Both were glad in that moment that they couldn't see each other. The lull was broken by a woman's voice rising from somewhere to their right.

"You owe me 20, Huang!"

"Maire?" Lena called out. The woman's accent was distinctive. "Are you hurt?"

A laugh came back at her. "You forget, Ms. Luthor; I'm not human, either. Perathesians are pretty hardy."

"So you aren't hurt?"

"Stuck more than hurt," Maire replied. "My bell is rung pretty hard, but otherwise not so bad."

Lena ran through her employee list to place where the woman worked. "You're from acquisitions, 25th floor, right?" That office was staffed with fifteen people.

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Do you know if anyone else…." Lena couldn't bring herself to finish the question, not really wanting to know the answer.

There was a long silence, and then Maire replied with a string of words that made no sense to her. To Kara, however, they were crystal clear. She debated translating, but once she decided to be honest, it would be unfair to lie about this. "It was a prayer, Lena."

"You understood that?" _Right, alien._ Lena blew out her breath in frustration. She didn't know how to take Kara's admission; on one hand, even though she had no qualms about employing off-worlders—their scientific knowledge far surpassed much of what Earth called cutting edge—the idea of dating one brought out the venomous, disparaging words Lillian had drilled into her head. That others clearly saw emotions she thought she kept hidden made the confusion even stronger.

On the other had, Kara was still Kara—warm, loving, understanding…. "What did she say?"

"Are you sure you want to know?" Maire sounded less calm than she had minutes before.

"Yes." Lena's voice was firm. Her employees were her responsibility, and she wasn't going to shy away from the reality of what she knew would be devastating news.

Maire cleared her throat. "It was a prayer for the dead. My people believe that the soul remains in the body until the path to ascendance is lit by prayers of the family. There are … three or four others alive, I think, but they are injured badly. The others … I have been saying many prayers."

"I'm so sorry," Lena replied, choking back the tears.

"No, Ms. Luthor; please do not apologize for something not your fault. On my planet, we accept that death takes many forms, and that we must be prepared to meet it squarely. We knew that we might face an end like this when we came to work for you; it was far more important to be part of the company that recognizes our existence. My human friends would tell you the same." Maire paused. "May I ask your species, the woman who knows my language?"

Kara hesitated, but drew on her strength and answered. "I am the last daughter of Krypton." She heard Lena take in a sharp breath.

"Like Superman?" Jess hadn't considered there could be others who survived the explosion of that planet.

"He's my cousin. I never wanted to lie to you, Lena, please know that. I don't have control of who I tell. If Cadmus or the military found out about me…"

Lena hadn't considered that; she'd been so busy feeling tricked that she hadn't even attempted to see it from Kara's view. "That makes sense," she finally said. "I'm still … it will take a bit to sink in, I think, once we're out of here." If we're still alive. She shook her head; negative thoughts would only push her into hopelessness, and she knew giving up would mean dying, something she wasn't ready for.

"Do you hate me?" Kara sounded so small and pitiful than Lena couldn't imagine her ever doing anyone harm.

"No, Kara, I don't hate you. I'm disappointed you didn't tell me, but that's on me." Lena managed a chuckle. "You've certainly taken my mind off the current situation."

"Mine, too," Jess added. She raised her voice a bit. "And I don't owe you, Maire! You took them going out before she admitted it."

"Going—what?" Lena shot out in a startled tone. "We … I … that isn't—"

Maire said something in her native tongue and laughed. Kara choked at the comment, but Jess was unimpressed. "They aren't going out, so you don't win."

The new subject continued on, Lena and Kara protesting the assumption they were dating and Jess, Maire expressing their suspicion of the truth in that, distracting them from the severity of their situation. Not long after, however, Kara suddenly stopped talking. Lena didn't know what to make of the rambling blonde's silence and was somewhat afraid to ask.

"Kara?"

"Phones," Kara replied, choking back tears. "I hear cell phones."

Lena blinked. "Cell phones?"

"Nobody is answering," Kara said after a pause. "They just keep ringing." She felt nauseous; the sounds drilled through her head, the proof of how many died in seconds. "Nobody is answering," she repeated more softly, unable to keep her emotions from spilling out.

The sounds reached Lena and Jess shortly after, a wave of ringtones mingling together into a chaotic symphony of loss and pain. Each one: professional, funny, music and more, represented an individual buried somewhere within the wreckage; an individual who would likely never answer the call. The women fell silent, each turning her thoughts inward in recognition of just how dire their situation actually was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live near Orlando, Florida, and one thing I remember from interviews of first responders after the Pulse nightclub attack, is the sound of dozens of cell phones inside the building ringing incessantly. That has stuck with me as a symbol of the horror of mass shootings, and it was a bit hard to write it into the chapter, in even a small amount, but it would be realistic.


	6. The Blame Game, Pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Officials unintentionally paint Kara as a terrorist, and the anti-aliens make their first appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, HackBook was intentional; it fits, don't you think?
> 
> This story is kinda growing legs. I'd only intended a few chapters but now other plots have appeared and I'm rethinking things. We'll see how it goes, but with the current political situation, it's too easy to apply things to aliens.

_Tuesday, August 14, 1:00pm — 2hr post collapse_

 

**[Mayor Kittlebury]** _At approximately eleven o’clock this morning there was a terrorist attack on the L-Corp headquarters in the financial district of National City. There are great casualties, but the men and women of our fine police and fire departments, along with expert medical staff from all local hospitals, are on-scene and will remain so until the last victim is recovered._

_National City has always prided itself on the equal treatment of those from other worlds. L-Corp, led by Lena Luthor, has revitalized many sectors of our city, from hospitals to parks, rising above the slings and arrows thrown because of her name. The very fact that this attack is claimed by Cadmus, the group associated with Ms. Luthor's mother and brother, along with her willingness to testify against her brother in his trial, is proof that she and L-Corp have changed course and become far more humanitarian that the so-called human-rights organizations that protest against her and her company,_  

_This is not only an attack on L-Corp; it is an attack on National City, and on all individuals who support the rights of aliens living in our midst. We will stand united against this terrorist act, we must show that National City is greater than the evil that has been thrown against us._

_I will now turn this over to Chief Marla Whitehurst. Chief._

 

**[Chief Whitehurst]** _I will start by echoing Mayor Kittlebury’s words regarding the heinous, cowardly act that has thrown our city into chaos. What we know at the moment is that there were three explosions, triggered within seconds of each other. These devices were likely placed on the second, sixteenth, and thirtieth floors. We have identified three of the four individuals appearing in the video feed that Cadmus broadcast prior to the detonation and suspect at least one suicide bomber was involved._

_In addition to the collapse of the L-Corp tower, three-hundred and sixty-three other buildings in the immediate area have been leveled or severely damaged. As a precaution, all schools and government buildings have been evacuated, and hospitals are on the highest alert._

_As of 12:35, there are 203 confirmed fatalities, and 267 survivors from L-Corp itself, and 144 fatalities, with 378 survivors among other buildings damaged in the blast. We are attempting to determine the number of individuals in the L-Corp tower at the time of the collapse, which at the moment stands at roughly 1,700 after locating those who were at other locations. It is fortunate that many workers were taking lunch at local restaurants, but we expect the fatality numbers to continue climbing at a greater rate than that of survivors. At this time, we will not be releasing any names, as it is impractical to notify next of kin while all rescue personnel and police are still involved in active rescue operations._

_HackBook has activated its safety check-in feature and the Red Cross has set up a hotline for donations—that number is1-800-HELP NOW (1-800-435-7669) Blood donation centers are asking for volunteers with O-, AB, and all alien blood-types. We are in the process of setting up reunification centers where family will be provided information, counseling, assistance in transportation and other needs._

_All possible rescue and medical personnel are responding to L-Corp, along with FBI and personnel from other cities nearby. Bridges are closed as a precaution, and businesses involved in the same and similar industries have been evacuated. We ask that citizens remain where they are; do not drive unless you absolutely must._

_The head of the National City FBI office will now speak._

 

**[Director McDowell]** _Thank you, Chief. The local FBI is assisting in rescue efforts, and national and international squads specializing in rescue and recovery are on their way. An investigation into the perpetrators is underway; we do believe at this time that one or more terrorists entered the L-Corp building as suicide bombers. We are actively pursuing leads regarding potential individuals who may have been involved, as well as any financiers of Cadmus._

_This cowardly act of xenophobic terrorism cannot and will not be tolerated in our country. Those whose birth planet was not Earth are protected by federal law, as outlined in the Alien Amnesty Act, and mass actions such as this against those refugees and immigrants are considered terrorist acts on the national level. Governor Paulson has requested that President Marsden declare a Terrorist Disaster Emergency, which will allow National Guardsmen to assist in recovery efforts. The Governor will hold a news conference at four o’clock to discuss state response efforts._

_We will now take questions._

 

**[Reporter 1]** _Have you determined whether Lena Luthor was, in fact, in the building when the explosions occurred?_

**[Director McDowell]** _Analysis of the video indicates that it was a live feed, and so we are confident that she was._

**[Reporter 2]** _Mayor Kittlebury; you said that three of the four individuals in the video have been identified. Who are those three?_

**[Mayor Kittlebury]** _We have identified Lena Luthor, Jessica Huang—Ms. Luthor's executive assistant—and Jeremy Mathers, CEO of Mathers Investments. The fourth individual has not been identified._  

**[Reporter 2]** _Is the unidentified individual the blonde woman?_  

**[Mayor Kittlebury]** _Yes._

**[Reporter 3]** _Do you believe her to be one of the bombers?_

**[Director McDowell]** _At the moment, she is our lead suspect, but it is too early to say unequivocally that she was involved._

**[Reporter 1]** _In the video, the blonde seemed close to Ms. Luthor. Do you think this was an inside job?_

**[Director McDowell]** _I can't answer that at this time._

**[Reporter 3]** _Mayor Kittlebury; are you stating officially that aliens are welcome in National City? If so, do you expect more acts like this from humans-first groups?_

**[Mayor Kittlebury]** _Aliens registered under the ARA are welcome in our city. As for the potential for more terrorist attacks, I can't say, though it appears no-one is exempt from the threat of violence._

**[Reporter 2]** _Does this mean that City Hall will take responsibility for further attacks in National City?_

**[Mayor Kittlebury]** _The responsibility for terrorist acts rests squarely on the shoulders of those who commit them._

**[Reporter 4]** _How do you categorize this response as opposed to the lack of effort on the part of the NCPD to solve crimes by aliens against humans, and the intentional targeting of activists who seek to promote humanity first?_

**[Chief Whitehurst]** _The magnitude of this attack can't be compared to any other police investigation; the potential loss of life obviously requires an all-hands-on-deck response, not just from the NCPD, but all other government agencies. As for your specific question, the NCPD treats all crime equally, and has never and will never seek to arrest a citizen solely on the expression of their First Amendment Rights._  

**[Reporter 4]** _Then how do you explain the gap between arrests of humans and aliens in the past five years? Your own office states that humans are arrestedfor violent crimes, particularly assaults, at nearly twice the rate of aliens.Are you saying that humans are more at fault for such crimes than aliens, many of whom come from planets where violence is commonplace?_

**[Chief Whitehurst]** _Human arrests for violent crime generally include multiple individuals, and assaults often consist of two or more humans versus a single alien. The statistics show that humans are working in groups to attack aliens, many of whom are elderly or pacifistic.If you look at deaths caused by assault, you will find that aliens represent more than double the casualties of humans. Again, your question doesn't pertain to the matter at hand, and I'd request you keep on topic._

**[Reporter 3]** _Chief; do you know of any—_

**[Reporter 4]** (Interrupting loudly) _Several sources present evidence to the contrary. Isn't the NCPD covering up the true statistics on criminal activity by aliens? According to TrueNews, National City has lost control of their alien population and are arresting humans to cover up the skyrocketing violence by those aliens. What is your response?_

**[Director McDowell]** _Excuse me; I will answer this. TrueNews has been shown again and again to report total fantasy as truth. Their bias against aliens is great enough that they are classified as a hate group by the FBI. We have far more important things to worry about than responding to statements that have already been disproved. There will be—_

**[Reporter 4]** (interrupting) _My First Amendment rights are being trampled by your alienist agenda and—_

**[Director McDowell]** (interrupting) _In the current crisis, our focus should be on the matter at hand; please confine your questions to that._

**[Reporter 2]** _Shut it, Williams! Spout your crap on DexNews and let the real press handle this._

(A scuffle ensues, ending with Reporter 4 being removed, screaming anti-alien slurs)

**[Director McDowell]** _Our next briefing will be at three o'clock. Questions not directly pertinent to the L-Corp attack will not be answered and those asking will be removed from the area. That is all._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Red Cross number is their actual donation line. 1-800-HELP NOW (1-800-435-7669) You can also text REDCROSS to 90999 to donate 10$ on your phone. They need donations like crazy, given the ongoing weather disasters.
> 
> Blood banks always need O- blood. It's the universal type, can be given to anyone (though you can only take O- yourself.)
> 
> Ok, enough of the rah rah disaster assistance PSA.


	7. Stronger Together, Pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aliens begin to rally, hoping to help at the disaster site.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kinda short and I'm not super-thrilled with it (see what I did there?) but it does set up a newish plot arc. We'll get back to our heroines next chapter, don't worry.

_Tuesday, March 14 1:15 pm — 2 hrs post collapse_

 

It was an average day at the bar; there were the regular customers and a few others, focused on their drinks more than the world at large. M'gann had yet to turn on the television, as there was little on that would appeal to her unique clientele. A melancholy song drifted softly through the speakers, the language one spoken by only a handful on Earth. It made the aliens who visited feel more comfortable to hear the mix of songs, most given by those who missed their planets and enjoyed anything that reminded them of home. The most exciting thing that had happened thus far was a small earthquake, barely a tremor, that passed through two or so hours earlier.

M'gann was organizing the alien liquors when the outside door slammed open and one of her regulars rushed in. She was surprised to see him—he was Denothian, blue-skinned and multi-eyed, someone who usually only came out at night, when the darkness helped mask his obvious alien origin. He was panting and looking panicked as shown by the streaks of red running up and down his arms. Chatter broke out among those already present.

"L-Corp," he gasped out, skidding to a halt near the pool table. "L-Corp. Gone." He lapsed into his native tongue for several seconds before pointing at the blank screen of the TV. "Turn on."

Furrowing her brow, M'gann did, and a stunned silence fell over the bar. When the Cadmus video was replayed, several of the patrons let out cries of anger. M'gann just stared at the screen with her jaw hanging slack.

"My cousins work there!" a Garthan gasped.

"My sister does, too," a Floran added. "And my neighbors."

"Kara Danvers…." M'gann managed. "And the Luthor."

Murmurs ran among the dozen or so others in the bar. Everyone knew Kara; she came in with her sister and Maggie Sawyer on a regular basis. There weren't many humans who willingly spent time surrounded by aliens, but that group fit right in. Kara's bubbly personality was memorable as well. As for Lena Luthor; there were few who hadn't been touched in some way by her work in the off-world community.

"We should go help," the Floran finally said. "We should all go."

"What do you think would happen if a gang of aliens showed up? They'd probably shoot us," someone responded.

The Floran glared at him. "We all know someone who works there; and even if we didn't, we are Earthers now and we owe it to everyone to help."

"Those who can pass, sure. What about the rest of us?"

The argument continued as M'gann pulled out her phone and called J'onn. He didn't answer, so she turned her attention back to the television, looking for him among the throng of rescuers. To her surprise, she saw someone else she knew, someone she wouldn't have expected.

"Thahjar is there," she said, watching the alien use his four arms to lift debris and pull people from underneath. "If they are allowing him, then all of us…."

"I thought he hated humans."

“So did I; guess that puts things in perspective, huh?” The alien who spoke rubbed its chin. "We do tend to avoid humans; how can we be accepted if we don't contribute as they do?

There was more discussion before the Floran grabbed her coat. "I'm going," she stated firmly. "I can help and I will."

A moment later, two others stood up, orange skin rippling with emotions; both pulled out their phones and texted rapidly. "We will go as well; our clutch mates will certainly join us."

"I can smell the living," the Garthan stated, also pulling out his phone. "The dogs they bring have nothing on me."

There was some grumbling before everyone agreed to go. M'gann scrawled a note to stick on the outside door, and then the group left as one, heading toward the destruction with determined strides. It was clear the word was getting out, as they were joined by others as they went, discussing among themselves how to convince the authorities to let them help. By the time they reached the perimeter, they were almost 100 strong, more than half clearly showing their off-world origins.

"Where do you think you're going?" A man wearing black tactical gear and toting an alien rifle, stepped forward when the group arrived.

"To help," Foran replied. "We can do much you humans cannot."

The man narrowed his eyes. "Civilians aren't to pass the perimeter. Just go home and watch TV like everyone else."

"You would turn down our assistance?"

"You being here is going to rile up the anti-'s; just go home."

M'gann stepped forward, glaring at him angrily. "I wish to speak to the FBI agent Danvers. She knows me and will certainly allow us through."

The man rolled his eyes and heaved an intentionally irritated sigh. "Like I'm going to pull someone away from the rescue to chat with you."

A low-level argument ensued. Finally, M'gann lost her patience and pulled her phone, scrolled through her contacts, and placed a call.

 

* * *

 

Alex was consulting with one of the contracting firms who had been working nearby and were moving their heavy equipment to the L-Corp campus when her phone rang for probably the fiftieth time in the previous hour. She groaned and glanced at the screen, instantly answering.

"Danvers."

"Alex, it's M'gann. Your agents won't let us through the perimeter."

"Who is us?"

M'gann sounded slightly irritated. "Well, the bar's closed if that gives you a clue."

That was a surprise; Alex had assumed that an alien bar would be packed, given the attack was so clearly xenophobic. "How many?"

"Ninety-seven. We've got about twenty species and half of them don't pass."

That drew a startled noise. "They're coming out in public?"

"There are more on the way. Humans aren't alone on this planet any more, this is our world too and we should be willing to work side-by-side with our native hosts. Besides, we know Kara and we love her."

Alex looked over the rubble next to her. Backhoes and loaders were starting to move bigger chunks of debris, but it would be slow going given the number of missing. It was a risk to have so many off-worlders helping, seeing how anti-alien protesters were already showing up, but made an executive decision and touched her com.

"Danvers to FBI-Black and NCPD teams: aliens are to be allowed to pass the perimeter; have them report to the FBI-Black command post. Vasquez, start organizing teams with alien specialties to supplement other units and rescue zones." She put the phone back to her ear. "Are they standing down?"

"Yes. We will see you in a few minutes."

Once M'gann disconnected, Alex turned back to the task at hand, trusting her second in command to know how to use the new rescuers in the most efficient manner. She'd probably catch holy fucking hell for the decision, but turning away people with abilities surpassing humans made no sense, and if they wanted to help, they should be fully welcomed.


	8. Meanwhile, Down Below

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is dialog heavy, and a little unrealistic, but I went for it anyway. I'll be slowing the updates from here; I write for a living and sometimes you have to work for pay so you can write for play ;-)

Lena shifted as best she could. She'd torn loose a part of her blouse to wrap her head, though the blood soaked through fairly quickly. Only that she knew head wounds seemed to bleed more than they did kept her from panicking. The agony of her broken leg tested her ability to ignore pain but for once her Luthor training came in handy.

Now, staring into the darkness, she wondered how much time had passed since she sat on her couch smiling at Kara. She ran her fingers over the spiderweb of cracks on the face of her watch; the mere fact that it no longer worked somehow made it seem like time was passing ever more slowly. The next project I fast track is going to be a sturdier glass. With a sigh, she filed that away with all the other ideas that seemed unlikely to see fruition. Jess was silent though Kara assured her the woman was unconscious but no worse than before.

As for Kara herself, she kept her attention on the surface, the sights and sounds reminding her that she wasn't, in fact, back in the Phantom Zone. It was hard; she'd give anything to have her cell phone, but it was gone, along with her bag. She could see Alex striding around, confident and commanding, but her heart was beating hard, telling Kara the stress that was just under the facade. Had she talked to Eliza or Jeremiah? She'd caught a glimpse of Maggie Sawyer, just as commanding but already looking haggard. There were so many voices jumbling together that it was hard to distinguish any one in particular, but she caught enough snippets to realize just how massive the disaster was.

"Kara?" Lena was slightly concerned at the lack of conversation from the blonde; it was the longest without some sort of communication she'd gone since Lena met her, and even a babbling tangent about puppies would be preferable to the crypt-like silence.

"Hmm?"

It took a moment to compose her question, but finally she just forced it out. "Are you scared?" The wavering tone of her voice was very un-Luthor like, but considering it was likely her family responsible for the explosions, she figured she was allowed.

"Yes," Kara replied quietly. "Are you?"

"Yes."

Kara closed her eyes momentarily. "I'm angry more than anything."

"Why?"

"I couldn't stop it—I can't do anything but lay here while people are dying. If I wasn't so terrified of you—" she cut off and looked upward to find her sister.

Lena was confused and a little upset. "You're afraid of me?"

Kara sighed heavily. "No, never. I mean that, Lena; I was terrified of you finding out what I really am and wanting nothing to do with me, or worse…."

"I'd never hurt you, Kara."

"I … was afraid you'd think I was just keeping an eye on you. I mean, Superman is my cousin and he and Lex…."

Lena bit her lip and chose her words carefully. "I'm not Lex—and you aren't Superman. To be honest, it wouldn't have surprised me if you were; the DEO has to be keeping tabs on me."

"You know about the DEO?"

Managing a short laugh, Lena nodded before remembering the gesture wouldn't be seen. "Of course I do. I'm the CEO of a Luthor corporation; it's my job to know everything that might affect our profits." She realized how the statement sounded and groaned. "What I meant was…."

"I think I know," Kara responded. "I'm an alien, but I've lived here long enough to understand how business works."

"Your sister might beg to differ; she seems to think I'm plotting to destroy all life on Earth."

Kara grunted. "No, she doesn't."

"Oh, but she does. Trust me, I've had enough conversations with the 'FBI' to know." The air quotes were pointless, but she did them anyway.

After a long silence, Kara replied, "I doubt she thinks that now." Hearing the stutter of Lena's heartbeat and sharp intake of breath, she realized she'd made a mistake. "I'm sorry … Sometimes I still have a hard time with human social tact."

"How long have you been here? You're so much younger than Superman, but I thought that Krypton—" she coughed. "You aren't the only one with problems communicating."

"I'm older than Kal. I was thirteen when Krypton exploded; Kal was an infant. I was supposed to protect him on Earth but something happened."

A groan from Jess stopped Lena's reply. "Jess?" she asked instead.

"It wasn't a nightmare," the young woman replied.

"No, it wasn't." Lena swallowed hard. "I'm sorry, Jess."

Maire suddenly spoke up. "You apologize too much, Ms. Luthor. You didn't make this happen."

"Tell that to the owners of all those phones," Lena snapped. "Do you know how many people were in this building?"

"So, you blame Superman for what happened in Metropolis?" Jess shot back.

"Of course not!" She sighed. "This is different. I'm responsible for my employees. What Lex did—"

Kara let out a frustrated noise. "Do you know who they're blaming up there?" When Lena didn't reply, she continued, "Cadmus; that's what everyone is talking about, how Cadmus is to blame. Not you, Lena, them. There's something else; it's not just humans."

"What do you mean?" Jess had an idea but was certain hearing it spoken would keep Lena from spiraling any further down the rabbit hole of self-hatred.

"Off-worlders; lots of them," Kara revealed. "They're working beside the rest. If they blamed you, they wouldn't be here." She paused. "I don't think I've seen so many races together since I arrived on Earth."

Lena was silent as she digested the information. Her dream was to bring all the beings on the planet together, to give refugees the support to come from the shadows. Now, it seemed like it was actually happening—assuming Kara was telling the truth; there was no-one she'd believe more at this point. Perhaps it was only because believing was the only thing she could grasp and hold in the darkness, that wouldn't continue to drag her thoughts into the worthlessness Lillian drilled into her throughout her childhood. The thought was being a martyr to the cause didn't sit well, but rather that than just another Luthor responsible for thousands of innocent deaths.

"Ms. Luthor, I don't think you really understand what you've done for the off-worlders in National City." Maire's voice held a distinct note of pride. "You have no idea how hard it is to find work when you don't pass as human; people don't care how skilled you are if you aren't from Earth. Not only do you hire us, you don't consider our species or appearance when it comes to promotions and raises. You make us feel like we are part of the Earther community, not monsters. Getting a job at L-Corp is the dream of more of us than you could ever know."

Another voice agreed, volunteering that they were a senior scientist on their world, but until they found employment at L-Corp, the best job they could get was manual labor during the night, simply because their skin was green. Kara, sensing a chance to take everyone's mind off the situation, asked the scientist what their world was like, and soon those close enough to hear and capable of speech were sharing their own stories, human and alien. Even Lena was drawn in, partly in awe and partly in pride that she was seen to rise above her family name. Passing the hours in the pitch black, injured and claustrophobic, became slightly more bearable. They might be doomed, but they weren't alone.

 

 


	9. The Blame Game, Pt. 2

_Tuesday, August 14, 3:15pm — 3hrs post collapse_

 

**WRKQ Talk Radio, Metropolis**

**[Mark]** _Thanks for tuning in to Mark & Terry Real Radio, exposing the false news every day. We're back now with some interesting news for you loyal listeners; sources are saying that the FBI and CIA know who the patriots were that sacrificed themselves for the greater good in National City, but aren't releasing the names due to "national security." Think about that: national security. Who are they protecting? Is it the organizations supporting the cause, or is it the invaders who will do anything to force their way into our economy to steal jobs? What exactly is a "national emergency?" Is it the violent rampages of aliens destroying blocks and blocks of our cities? _

_No. The government allows crime to run rampant through places like National City who, as a matter of course, protect these illegal immigrants. Instead they're working to silence the voices of reason, the voices of warning, the voices of humanity. So, why don't we have those names? Of course, the government knows—they claim they don't for no other reason than to buy time for the jack boots to launch warrant-less, illegal assaults on innocent citizens, whose only crime is believing that our Earth belongs to us. This attack has the shirts in Washington scared, because they know it is only the beginning of the war against the scum who come here and take our jobs, our food, our rights._

**[Terry]** _That's right, Mark. The government is clamping down on the release of information that we—as taxpaying citizens—have a right to know. They are trying to spin the narrative against the Patriots who sacrificed so much, calling them terrorists and inhuman. Inhuman! Can you believe it? It is the aliens who are to blame for this bold statement of patriotism; if they didn't demand equal treatment, demand a right to remain here illegally, this wouldn't have happened._

**[Mark]** _Of course, the pro-alien mouthpieces will point out that humans were killed in this attack, claiming that this is proof the side of humanity is the evil one. Those humans chose to work for the most blatant example of mindless alien support in our world today. They wouldn't be working for L-Corp if they didn't agree that the rights of aliens should be put above our own. In legal terms, they were willing co-conspirators in a campaign against all of humanity, and shouldn't be mourned._

**[Terry]** _So true, and brave on you for putting it out there! Lena Luthor was just waiting in the wings while her family fought for the rights of native humans, biding her time to—dare I say it?—to usurp control of a global corporation dedicated to keeping humans first. Her intention during all those years of keeping silent, of suggesting her own support for her family and their ideals, was solely this: to cut off the human-first movement at the knees._

**[Mark]** _Interesting that she kept to the shadows while her family fought for justice, only coming forward when she could be sure that betraying her brother was going to do just that, to seize control. Did you know she's adopted? Not even a real Luthor._

**[Terry]** _That's right, she wasn't even born in America—she came from Ireland; from some tiny little village nobody has ever heard of. We can't even be sure she's human herself!_

**[Mark** _] Wow, that's incredible! Lena Luthor herself not human—that would explain so much, wouldn't it?_

**[Terry]** _Indeed, it would. Let's come back to that. Now, in the video released by Cadmus, it's clear that this unknown blonde is close with the Luthor; we all know that she's an ice queen, totally emotionless—_

**[Mark]** _That fits in with her alien origins. Obviously, if the form we know is a disguise, it's given away by her clear lack of human feelings._

**[Terry]** _Right; so who is this blonde? Someone close enough to get a kiss, that's for sure. Is this why the government doesn't want to reveal her name—are they trying to prevent admitting that Cadmus is strong enough to work its way so close to someone like Lena Luthor?_

**_[Mark]_ ** _Well, either way, it's clear this woman is the one who bravely sacrificed herself to the cause. I mean, look at her—blonde, tanned, a perfect example of a true human. It is an indictment of how aliens have taken so much control of the government, of business, of everything, when a woman like that—_

**[Terry]** _Clearly has everything in life, so why would she—_

**[Mark]** _Obviously, she was a perfect human down to the end; everyone now sees that even the very best of us can't live with these monsters and their supporters. I can't imagine what she had to suffer to get so close to the Luthor._

**[Terry]** _I shudder to think, Mark._

**[Mark]** _We'll be taking calls after the break, so get your comments ready!_

* * *

 

The fifth time Eliza called, Alex found a moment to step away and answer. She didn't even get a hello out before her mother spoke.

— _"Is Kara ok?"_ Her voice cracked _. "Are you?"_ —

"I only have a minute, Mom, but I don't know about Kara. I'm managing, somehow."

Eliza made a noise like a sob. — _"Please tell me the news is wrong about the video."_ —

"It wasn't. Kara's alive, she has to be; where she is though, we don't know yet."

— _"I'm coming."_ —

"Mom …"

— _"I'm a doctor, and I won't sit here twiddling my thumbs, not when Kara is …."_ —

Alex rubbed her forehead. "I guess your specialties would be helpful. But it's really chaotic; I'm just hoping we can pull things together soon." She sighed. "When did you find out?"

— _"Half an hour ago; I was taking a walk and Trina McDowell stopped me. I'm getting the car in ten minutes, so I'll be there by five. Should I head to the—lab—first?" —_

" Yes, J'onn can get you a clearance badge. I have to warn you, Mom, it's bad; really bad. We're in combat triage; if you don't think you can handle that, we can put you at the hospital."

— _"How many medically trained xenobiologists do you have at the scene?"_ —

Alex paused. "Three."

— _"Then that's where I'll be"_. —

There was no point in arguing. Alex had too much to do to try and dissuade her mother from coming into the chaos. "Fine, Mom; I'm at the FBI-Black command, so check in with me when you get here."

— _"Be careful, sweetie. I know how protective of your sister you are, but remember she's alright; don't obsess with finding her."_ —

Startled, it took a second for her mother's words to sink into Alex's brain. Ever since Kara came to live with them, looking out for her was drilled into her head. One of the reasons she'd waited so long to answer the phone was that she was certain her mother would be full of blame for her failure to keep Kara safe. She would never have considered what her mother _was_ saying when they finally connected.

"I will." Alex blew out her breath in relief. After a slight hesitation, she added, "I love you, Mom."

— _"I love you, too, Alex. Don't feel guilty about this; there's nothing you could have done to prevent it."_ —

"Ok. I'll see you soon."

Once the call ended, Alex surveyed the chaotic destruction. She realized she did, in fact, feel guilty. There _was_ reason for it and not just for Kara. How the DEO missed Cadmus's plot was beyond her. She was the Assistant Director—this happened on her watch, and she'd face the music for it later.

Alex shook her head to clear her mind. What happened, happened, and it was now her duty to rescue as many as possible. Vasquez was doing a good job sending off-worlders to use their abilities the most, and even a few of the NCPD who grumbled about working beside a non-human with blue skin and a prehensile tail, or one with fangs for teeth and the ability to sense life in the rubble, quickly changed their minds once the work began.

She saw anti-alien protesters gathering at the perimeter, already chanting and waving signs denouncing L-Corp and Lena Luthor, screaming obscenities at the off-worlders trying to assist in the rescue. For a moment, she wished she could drop a tacti-nuke in the middle of the group, but it wouldn't change anything, wouldn't save anyone. Forcing herself to turn away, she headed back to the FBI-Black command tent; all the emergency services needed to coordinate a response to the protesters in the same way. The last thing they needed was a scuffle between the protesters and anyone associated with the government.

Worse, the group was taunting the aliens helping with rescue efforts, and Alex wanted to head off any physical confrontations. Violence tended to spread quickly when large groups were involved, and Cadmus almost certainly included that in their plan. Alex couldn't afford to be single-minded;the crisis was only just starting and, as her mother said, she had to focus on the rest of the city, not Kara. It was hard, but she gave herself another several seconds to breathe in and out before putting her official mask on and getting back to work.

Vasquez looked pained when she got back to the command area. Without a word, she handed Alex her phone, earbud attached. Alex was confused until she listened to the recording.Eyes widening, she tapped her com to the secure DEO channel.

"J'onn—did you know what they're saying?"

After a pause, the gruff voice of her superior came back, _"Yes, we did."_

"And you didn't tell me the press thinks Kara was one of the terrorists? _Kara_?"

_"It's the far right and at the moment it's best for us to be distracted."_

Alex growled and clenched her fists."And when someone figures out she doesn't exist?"

_"Alex, we can't purge the video, and the higher ups are more than happy to let her play poster child."_

"This is ridiculous."

_"Keep your emotions aside, Agent Danvers. Your sister should be the least of your worries right now."_

Angrily, Alex broke the connection and slammed her hand on a table. "Fuck! I don't believe this!"

Vasquez studied her; even without the fury evident on the other woman's face, she knew Alex wouldn't be happy about the press vilifying her sister. The best way to handle this was to just let Alex take a break and get something to eat and drink. "Look, Alex—"

"I know, take a breather. How am I supposed to walk past those anti-s knowing they think my fucking sister is some sort of human martyr? Jesus fucking Christ!"

Vasquez glanced to her right and saw the Latina detective Alex was sweet on. When Maggie looked her way, she motioned her over. Maggie took one look and Alex and wrapped her in a hug.

"It's going to be ok. We'll get through this."

Alex bit back a sob. "They think she's one of them—"

Maggie raised an eyebrow at Vasquez, who nodded. "Damn, Danvers—that's got to feel horrible."

"It does." Alex's voice was small. She drew in a breath and tried to calm herself.

"Well, I need some Gatorade—want to come with?" Maggie let the slightest hint of humor into her voice, and Alex relaxed a fraction in her arms.

After a pause, Alex pulled back. "Thanks, Sawyer. Thanks too, Vasquez."

Sawyer just gave her a dimple-framed smile. "Always." She led the redhead toward the canteen tent. It wasn't exactly the their first date, but she certainly felt like it would bring them closer, and right now, closer was something they could all use.


	10. A Species of One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story has gotten a bit discombobulated, so bear with me while I sort it out. The number of story lines has grown a lot but I'm trying to keep in contact with our heroines while still doing justice to the rest. Things have been fairly upbeat so far, but that may change in the near future.

  
**Channel 35, Metropolis:**

  
**[Michael]** _We're back now with continuing news out of National City. Rescue efforts continue at the site of a possible suicide bombing that caused the collapse of the L-Corp headquarters and multiple surrounding buildings. Cadmus, the anti-alien terrorist group, has claimed responsibility, and video shows what is likely one of the bombers._

  
**[Bethany]** _There is a consensus that she is almost certain to be one of the Cadmus operatives; attempts to identify her have so far have failed. A source from the FBI, anonymous as they are not authorized to discuss this situation, tells us that even with advanced facial recognition systems, the FBI has not found a match._

  
**[Michael]** _The press has been kept at a distance, as the Chief of Police requested they stay out of the way while rescue vehicles were coming into the area and leaving with wounded. We go back to National City and Robin Harper_.

  
**[Robin]** _This is Robin Harper, NBC Channel 49. We are remaining at a distance due to the vehicles streaming in and out of the area. To be honest, Michael, Bethany, I don't think I could make myself get close up to the wreckage; from what we've been told, it is a grisly scene that we couldn't air, and as you remember from Metropolis, the rescuers are not just finding entire bodies._

  
**[Michael]** _We've heard that there are a number of off-worlders assisting in the rescue effort. Is there a sense of the reception they're getting from humans?_

  
**[Robin]** _There are a growing number of protesters on both sides, but it appears that there is no conflict between the aliens and the human rescuers_. (Turns to a tall alien with dark blue skin streaked with red and yellow.) _This is … hold on, let me make sure I get this right. This is Sczem'czkyvugger, a refugee from the planet Felamous. Sczem'czkyvugger, what prompted you to come out and help?_

  
**[** **Jim]** _You may call me Jim; I have learned that humans find my name difficult to say, so I adopted a human habit—a nickname. Because of my appearance, I rarely come out during the day; Ms. Luthor has funded clinics, neighborhood centers for learning your customs and languages, day care and senior care, even helping to create places of worship that would not draw the attention of humans, all for off-worlders. She made certain these places are open 24-hours to help those like myself. Also, on my world, it would be considered a capital crime not to assist when needed._

 

**[Robin]** _So you came because of your own customs?_

  
**[Jim]** _Partially. I may appear threatening to a human, but I can do things humans would need machines for. I owe a great debt to Ms. Luthor for her efforts to help humans learn about us, and also the other way. I consider myself an Earther now, so I must put that ahead of worry about how others might respond to the way I look._

  
**[Robin]** _It seems you aren't concerned that there are groups here that hate you. How can you keep so calm with all the epithets being thrown at off-worlders?_

  
**[Jim]** (seriously) _If they protest my help, then they are the ones who don't see worth in the life of their own species. Anyone who believes that will meet with the retribution of the gods, so their lives are cursed._

  
**[Robin]** _What will you be doing at the scene?_

  
**[Jim]** _I have been assigned to a contact unit; we will look for survivors further within the wreckage and attempt to move debris so that the rescue units can reach them easier. There are five of us, two law enforcement members, a medic, and the last is Thurian. Her hearing is capable of reaching into the rubble far deeper than most could. She hears them, I am able to move beams and concrete that are much heavier than humans. The humans work to move the survivor forward, provide basic first aid, obtain identity if they can, and then mark the place for the rescue unit to see._

  
**[Michael]** _If I may interrupt; are the human units accepting of you; or does it seem they don't want you there?_

  
**[Jim]** _I have seen some slight resistance, but when you are working together to save someone, they mostly realize that we are not the monsters groups like Cadmus paint us as. On my world, I was a school teacher. Society may not recognize that as meaning I am not violent, but when we are one-on-one, humans usually understand that not all of us are warriors. We mostly just want to live in our new home and be seen as the next door neighbor, not the monster who wants to eat their children._

  
**[Michael]** _I guess that makes your response to this disaster come from the same sense of duty to your fellow man—well, person—as the humans who are helping._

  
**[Jim]** _Yes; it doesn't matter what species a being is, they deserve to be rescued, and we will do our utter best to help._

  
**[Robin]** _I see you're being called; thank you for speaking to us and be safe._

  
**[Jim]** _May the wind sing your name and your path be blessed._ (Bows and leaves)

  
**[Robin]** _His response seems to be the more common among the rescuers we have been able to speak with; it seems the alien community in National City is turning out in force, and they are being welcomed._

  
**[Bethany]** _Indeed; do we know what agency approved the alien assistance?_

  
**[Robin]** _It appears to have been the FBI, specifically the unit being referred to as FBI-Black. The role of this division isn't known, but seems to be focused on alien-related issues. The agent in charge, Alexandra Danvers, declined to speak on camera, citing security issues and a need to be active with rescue efforts. She did say that the agencies responding were fully committed to the rescue of all victims, regardless of species, and that for the moment all official comments will be given during press conferences being set up now._

  
**[Bethany]** _L-Corp is a very large corporation; do any of the rescuers have family or friends trapped in the wreckage?_

  
**[Robin]** _Bethany—it seems everyone does. I can't confirm it, but Agent Danvers' sister is said to have also been in the building when it collapsed._

  
**[Michael]** _If that's the case, we understand why she didn't want to make a statement to the press at this time._

  
**[Robin]** _Indeed. What's also interesting is that humans are looking for alien friends and vice-versa. Despite the protesters, the majority of citizens here are united and focusing on the rescue, not the politics around it._

  
**[Bethany]** _That says something about the mood in National City. Thanks for that update, Robin._

  
**[Robin]** _You're welcome._

  
**[Michael]** _That was Robin Harper, NBC Channel 49 at the site of what is being called the largest terrorist attack in the country since 9/11. The Mayor of National City will be speaking shortly, to be followed by a speech from President Marsden. We will continue coverage after that with interviews with Jericho Harrison, director of the National Committee on Alien Rights, and Isaac McNeil, of the Human-First Alliance._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're wondering whether I just face-rolled the keyboard for the alien's name, I didn't. I've been doing genealogy research on the Polish part of my family, and in honor of how utterly impossible it is to get a standardized Anglicization of Polish names, I came up with Sczem'czkyvugger.
> 
> It would translate into Jim Kyugger. Sorta.


	11. A Shoulder to Cry On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short and pretty choppy, but I wanted to get it posted while I could. My daughter gave birth a few days ago and we found she'd been doing a variety of drugs through the pregnancy. The baby was over 2 months premature and going through withdrawals. My wife and I have chosen to take him, and fan fiction has pretty much fallen off the radar as a result.
> 
> I have the rest of the story plotted out, so hopefully I can work here and there until I get it finished. Just be aware updates will be much farther apart.

Maggie Sawyer had seen a lot in her years as a police officer. Her time in Gotham still caused nightmares from time to time. Even in National City, relatively safe for its size, she'd seen more than her share of murder, gang violence and hate crime. The scene before her now tested the very limits of her mental strength. The anti-alien protesters were turning out in force, many doing their best to disrupt rescue efforts, going so far as to taunt the dying with vile insults and expressions of joy at their impending death. She doubted anyone at the scene wasn't pushing past their own limits to do their jobs.

The woman sitting next to her, eating a donut as if it was poison, was clearly close to her limit, and Maggie couldn't blame her. Alex Danvers was known to be a bad-ass, icy-cool, hard-core FBI agent; even that reputation couldn't save her from the current situation. She seemed to be struggling to contain herself though Maggie doubted she'd be nearly as focused if it was her sister somewhere in the smoking wreckage next to them.

"Want more coffee?" She felt the need to keep Alex talking for as long as possible; the agent clearly wanted to get back to work, but the shaking of her hands gave away how stressed she still was.

"I don't have time," Alex responded, trying to keep the frustration inside and not snap. "Kara's still—"

Maggie interrupted her. "Danvers, she's not the only one. There are too many who still might make it if we—"

"She's alive!" Alex snarled. "She's alive and I'm wasting time on a fucking coffee break."

"Danvers … Alex … I know you want to hold on to that hope, but you saw the video." Maggie kept her voice soft.

"She's still alive, Sawyer!"

Maggie looked at her feet. "Why are you so convinced of that?" Alex was silent, and Maggie looked back at her to find a strange expression on the agent's face.

Alex opened her mouth a few times before heaving a sigh. "She's adopted."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"She's adopted. We aren't actually related."

Maggie blinked several times, worried Alex had finally lost it. "I don't follow."

Alex groaned and rubbed her face wearily. "She's … not from around here." Maggie raised an eyebrow and she bit her lip before continuing. "Like, really, really not from around here."

"Really, really not—"

"Alien, Sawyer; she's an alien!" Alex shot it out almost before thinking.

It was Maggie's turn to gape like a goldfish. "That's … wait—she's not human?" Alex shook her head. "That doesn't really change her chances, Danvers. You have to know that."

Alex glanced away. "It'd take a lot more than having a building dropped on her to hurt her."

"Come on, Alex … I know you're trying to keep your hopes up, but there's only one being on this planet who could survive a bomb like that."

"Two." Alex cleared her throat. "This is completely classified, Sawyer. I don't care how much I like you, you mention it to anyone and you'll disappear."

Maggie cocked her head, ready to snarl back, but the look on her companion's face gave her pause. "Are you suggesting there were more survivors of Krypton?" Alex wouldn't meet her eyes. "Holy shit. But, she's a lot younger than he is…."

"It's complicated. She's actually older. That's not the point, though; she's alive and I'm not stopping until I find her."

"So that's why you didn't freak out when I took you to the alien bar."

Alex nodded. "I'm serious, Maggie; this isn't about me, this is about keeping her safe from the government. You can't tell a soul."

Maggie snorted. "Like I'd tell anyone. So, FBI-Black isn't actually FBI, huh?" She held up a hand when Alex started to protest. "I already figured out there was a deep cover agency dealing with aliens."

"Only a couple of my agents know about Kara, and they don't realize she's Kryptonian."

"Wow, this has to be really hard, then. You don't have anyone you can talk to about it." Maggie sighed. "Maybe it's too soon to put a name on us, but I'm here for you. I really like you, Danvers, and I like Kara."

Alex gave her a tiny smile. "Thanks, Maggie. I had a feeling I could trust you. I really like you, too. When this disaster is over, I'd like to work on putting a name on us."

"Are you asking me out, Agent Danvers?" Alex blushed and Maggie nudged her shoulder. "Well, then, I accept." She paused. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah. Let's get back to work."

The pair dusted themselves off and headed back to the DEO command tent, parting ways there. Maggie glanced over her shoulder as she walked off, and found Alex already deep in conversation with someone. She was in awe of the red-head; carrying the weight of that kind of secret had to be tough, yet she'd never have guessed Kara was anything but Alex's bubbly, if dorky, human little sister.

Maggie's com went off, directing her to assist a group of alien rescuers who were having trouble with protestors. It was going to be a long, long day and her focus needed to be on keeping the humans from interfering with the rescue of other humans. It was a sad commentary on the state of the world that aliens cared more about saving lives than the natives did, but it was a reality they simply had to deal with.


	12. Hazardous Material

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the hours pass, those buried in the darkness begin to feel the effects of their entombment, while outside, the number of people affected by the disaster grows.

“So, the technology that breached the crust on Krypton was powered hydrothermally?” Lena was trying to distract herself from the sense that time had stopped, leaving them all trapped in a nether-space of conscious stasis. She imagined it must be similar to how Kara described the Phantom Zone, and the distraction was really as much for her as Lena herself.

“From what I understand,” Kara replied. “There was some sort of power feedback loop that transferred drill heat into—” A muffled explosion cut her off with a slight gasp. The faint smell of chemicals drifted past. “Lena … what’s stored in your labs?”

Lena was able to smell the same thing. “All our dangerous chemicals are kept in tanks on a special level below the last of the basement lab floors. It’s designed to survive a nuclear bomb. Anything in the labs themselves wouldn’t be enough to do more damage or cause major injury beyond the immediate area.” She recited the words automatically; it was the same thing she told anyone who worried that L-Corp might end up another Bhopal.

“I … I didn’t mean….”

“Kara,” Lena sighed, “it’s OK; it’s a legitimate concern.”

“I’m sure the proper paperwork is filed with OSHA and the NRC,” Jess added, sounding slightly groggy. “I’m afraid I can’t find my tablet, Ms. Luthor, or I would check for you.”

There was a brief silence as both Kara and Lena processed the statement. Finally, Lena cleared her throat. “Jess, that’s hardly a concern right now.”

“But we’re at work. I should be working.”

Worried, Kara looked toward the young woman. Her heartbeat was thready and she was shaking lightly. Oh, no. “I think she’s gone into shock,” she said softly, hoping Lena would hear her.

“Shit.” Lena swallowed hard. “Don’t worry, Jess, none of us are working at the moment.” She kept her voice light and as calm as she could. “Think of it as an early weekend.”

“Good. You work too much anyway, Ms. Luthor. Let Kara take you out to dinner or something. I’ll head home soon … I just need to rest my head for a bit.”

Lena’s stomach turned. She’d heard those last words too many times in the previous hours. Before she could respond, however, Kara spoke up.

“She’s not any worse, really. I don’t think letting her sleep would do any harm.”

“God, how long have we been here?” Lena lifted her hand to trace the debris on top of the small space she was in. It felt like it was closer than before, but she shook her head and dismissed the thought as paranoia.

“Uhhhh … it’s five-twenty.”

Lena made a startled noise. “You have a working watch?”

“No,” Kara responded in a somewhat guilty tone. “I, ah, looked at the bank tower on Second.”

“Of course, you did.” Lena rolled her eyes. “Is there anything you can’t see through? Besides lead, I mean—assuming you and Superman have the same abilities.”

Kara was silent for a moment, long enough that Lena worried she’d overstepped—despite their warm relationship, she was still a Luthor, and it was hard to believe the Kryptonian would have no qualms at all about discussing herself, particularly possible weaknesses. Before she could start to backtrack her question, however, Kara chuckled.  
“Lead seems to be it. After a few thousand miles things get blurry enough for a headache, though.”

“A few … thousand … what?” Lena gasped. “How far can you see, for God’s sake?”

Kara chuckled again. She could hear the shock in her friend’s voice, and it gave her a perverse pleasure to know she was able to rattle the implacable Lena Luthor so easily. “I’ve never actually measured it, but I’ve found stars near Rao, so that’s maybe twenty-eight light years. It’s looking through the ground that gets frustrating. When I first got here, I couldn’t control it, and that was horrible. I’d randomly focus in on different lengths; the time I accidentally looked into the boy’s shower room at school was … quite enough.”

Lena burst into laughter, not even caring when she tipped her head back and smacked against something sharp. “You didn’t!”

“I did. It’s actually…” she trailed off, debating. “It’s why I wear the glasses. Well, one reason. I refused to leave the house after that, so Jeremiah had to do something.”

“How do they help?” Lena sussed the answer out right away. “They’re lined with lead.”

“Yeah.”

“So, I needn’t worry about you knowing the color of my lingerie, hmm?” The choking, sputtering sound that reached her made her laugh again. “I can hear you blushing!”

Kara was incredibly happy that a Kryptonian blush wasn’t hot enough to set anything on fire, because she was fairly certain her entire body was turning red. “I would never! Without permission … not that I’m curious about your lingerie … it’s probably black anyway, right? You seem like someone who’d wear black, lots of lace and all that, and … oh, Rao.”

Before Lena could continue her teasing—she actually preferred blue, which was one of her favorite colors even before meeting the owner of the most ethereal blue eyes she’d ever seen—another explosion rattled the area and consciousness once again fled.

Kara quickly realized that the CEO had been knocked out and breathed a sigh of relief when she determined it was likely due only to stress. Even so, she could hear the debris around them shifting and creaking and became even more desperate to free herself. They’d only been buried for six hours and the number of heartbeats she could hear was dropping at an upsetting pace. Hopefully, some had already been rescued, but Kara had been around enough building collapses to know that every hour from now on would be an hour too late for an increasing number of people.

With new determination, she started scanning the area for a way to free her arms. It had to be there, somewhere she could break or fuse or anything that would stabilize the tons of rubble enough that she wouldn’t endanger those around her. There just had to be.

 

* * *

 

_Tuesday, August 14, 5:30 pm, 5hrs 30min post-collapse_

  
Robin took a swig of water and let out a long sigh. They were almost seven hours in, and the chaos seemed just to be increasing. The notes on her tablet from her producers, with the current leaders for her to report, were scrolling as fast as she could read.

She'd been told that the network noticed her work and was impressed; it was both exciting and depressing; every reporter hoped to be seen and moved into a bigger market, but to have the story that might do that be such a horrible one made her cringe. Still, she had a job to do and she would continue to do it.

Her on-site producer led a young woman up to her. The girl couldn't be more than twenty-five, but she bore an expression of someone far older. The uniform she wore, ripped and covered in dust, indicated that she was a waitress at one of the restaurants that leased space from L-Corp. There was a blanket wrapped around her shoulders and a large bandage covered one temple.

"This is Ellen Mitchell," the producer said. "She's agreed to do a short interview."

Robin studied the girl. The reporter in her was thrilled to have a first-hand witness who had obviously been in the building, but the human being in her felt hesitant to ask her to recount her experience so soon. She had a job to do though, and she took it seriously, so she nodded and smiled.

“Nice to meet you, Ellen. I’m Robin.”

“I know,” Ellen replied in a soft, but firm, voice. “We watch you at home.”

The producer glanced at his tablet. “We’re back in two.” With that, he wandered off toward the camera crew.

“I’ll try to keep my questions easy; I won’t push if you don’t want to answer something.”

Ellen nodded, her expression turning determined. “This isn’t for me. Customers saved a lot of us, and I want everyone to know that in case they didn’t …” she trailed off and looked over her shoulder.

“Alright; I’ll focus on that. Want some water or anything before we’re on?”

Ellen shook her head just before the producer gestured them over. Robin grabbed her mic and tablet and guided the young woman in front of the cameras.

“And in 3 … 2 … 1 … live!”

  
**[— broadcasting —]**

**[Bethany]** _We’re back in studio, this is Bethany Roope with Michael Billings going once again to National City and our affiliate at Channel 49. Robin?_

**[Robin]** _This is Robin Harper back on the scene of the L-Corp bombing. Rescue efforts continue as emergency personnel pour in from areas around National City. Casualties have passed 1,000, with hospitals reporting 1,400 injured. I’m here with Ellen Mitchell, an employee at Star Castle, a restaurant on the ground floor of L-Corp. First of all, Ellen, how are you feeling?_

**[Ellen]** _Shaken, really … um … but I feel so lucky. Bumps and bruises, and this egg._ [gestures to bandage]

**[Robin]** _I can imagine. Walk me through what you remember, if you can._

**[Ellen]** (pauses) _It was the start of our lunch rush, so the place was pretty full. Today’s our monthly veteran’s discount day, so a couple of groups always come in._

**[Robin]** _Are these young guys younger, older?_

**[Ellen]** _It’s a mix. This week we had the National City WACs, a group of Iraq vets and some old guys. … I don’t think I can say their name on the air._

**[Robin]** _And what are the WACs?_

**[Ellen** ] _Um … women vets, I guess? Most of ‘em are pretty old, a couple are from World War 2, but they weren’t here today._

**[Robin]** _Ok; when did you notice something was wrong?_

**[Ellen]** _Well, I had just taken the order of a six-top, and we heard a big boom, then another one. Um … people started moving pretty fast and then there was this huge noise … like a truck ran into the building, and things started falling. People started panicking, and those WAC ladies, they were on it, getting folks headed to the exits. They were throwing some medical terms around, so I think they were nurses or something._

**[Robin]** _So, they were getting people toward the front?_

**[Ellen]** (nods) _The younger guys, they started back into the kitchen and pushing people out too. I kind of panicked, and tried to hide under a table, but this old guy, he’s one of our regulars, he grabbed me and dragged me up front. I don’t know how he did it, because he’s really old, but he did._

**[Robin]** _And you were able to get out from there?_

**[Ellen]** _Well, things started falling, big stuff, like beams, and I was scared. He kept telling me to move, so I did. I think he must’ve been an officer or something, I never heard his name. Everyone called him Bird. I got caught under some debris, but they pulled me out after a few hours, so I feel--_

**[Robin]** (blinking rapidly) _Bird? What … the name of that group … the one …_

**[Ellen]** _Um … the Dirty Bastards?_

Robin's eyes widened as she dropped her mic and tablet. The blood drained from her face, and it took a few seconds to speak. "Pop-pop! That … that's my grandfather!" She looked around wildly before taking a few steps.

Ellen grabbed her and tried to hold her back. "Don’t go up there—you don’t wanna go up there! He pushed me out … he … he went back in and everything came down … you don’t wanna—"

The rest of the crew was frozen, watching their reporter fighting to get away from the woman holding her. Robin didn't care if she was on national television—she had to get to her grandfather one way or another. She finally pulled loose and dashed toward the cameraman, intent on finding a way through the chaos. He reached for her with one hand, barely grabbing her sleeve. His camera moved wildly, finally hitting the ground when he had to use his other hand to restrain the screaming woman.

"Hold on to her!"

"Jesus—don't let her go, Donnie!"

"Crap, are we still broadcasting?"

"Cut the feed! God damn it, cut the fucking feed!"

**[A few seconds later, the feed cuts back to the studio in Metropolis. The anchors stare dumbly at their cameras.]**

**[Michael]** _Uhhh … let’s hope we hear some good news on that. For now, here’s a recap of President Marsden’s speech to the nation from earlier this afternoon._

 

**[President Marsden sits in the Oval Office, looking seriously into the camera.]** _Today is a dark day in the history of our country. The attack in National City is an attack on all of us, an attack on the values that make this country great. We are free to express our beliefs, in a peaceful manner. Speaking with violence is not the way and will not be tolerated._

**[scene cut]**

_I have declared a state of emergency and directed the National Guard to provide security for potential targets nation-wide, including hospitals and power facilities; as a precaution, all international flights are currently grounded and domestic travel will be delayed pending thorough inspection of aircraft by TSA agents._

**[scene cut]**

_The one thing we all can do is remain calm. It is clear that the group responsible for this attack hope to turn us against each other. We are not human and alien, we are Americans, we are all residents of Earth. Show compassion to one another; shake hands with each other, not fists at each other. In this moment, let us come together and show the world that we stand as one against hate and violence._

 

**[Bethany]** _Now let’s go to our Washington bureau and Colin Daniels. Colin, what’s the mood on Capitol Hill?_

**[Colin]** _It’s tense, to put things mildly. Alien rights have been a touchstone cause for a long time, and there is a lot of pressure on the lawmakers who have opposed pro-immigrant legislation to make a strong statement condemning today’s attacks. Human-first lobbyists are pushing for a response that blames Lena Luthor and her pro-alien policies equally; some have stated that this bombing is the result of humanity being pushed to the edge and that the group claiming responsibility should be praised for standing up to ‘billionaire dictatorships’._

**[Michael]** _Do you have a sense of where the most outspoken Senators stand?_

**[Colin]** _Amanda Waller has yet to make a full statement, but earlier this afternoon her office insisted this was due to other issues than uncertainty on her position. Republican Gerald Martin broke with the Conservative Caucus to condemn ‘in the firmest manner possible’ the attack, calling on his fellow Republicans to ‘acknowledge that terrorism—regardless the cause--is the very antithesis of the democracy we claim to support.’ Democrat Donald Gilroy appeared to hedge in his statement, saying that while any loss of life is a tragedy, blame could not be assigned until all factors were studied. This drew swift rebuke from fellow Dem Marlene Elroy, who stated that the bombing was a ‘cowardly act committed by small-minded humans unable to accept that we are no longer alone on this planet’._

**[Bethany]** _Would you say the majority condemn the attack—or is it evenly split?_

**[Colin]** _A number of freshman legislators have held back, likely waiting to see how public opinion falls, but I would say that overall the sentiment is against CADMUS’s methods, if not their beliefs._

**[Michael]** _Have you heard any thoughts on Lena Luthor or her efforts in the alien community?_

**[Colin]** _Not many people are willing to speak out against her, considering that she is still missing, but no one can deny that her charitable efforts—both in the pro-immigrant area and the overall community—make her a difficult target for outright condemnation. Off-record, a number of otherwise anti-alien politicians have praised her business acumen and acknowledge that she has done an incredible job of reclaiming the Luthor name, but none have publicly commented on the issue._

**[Michael]** _Thank you, Colin, we look forward to speaking more with you later._

**[Colin]** _My pleasure._

**[Bethany]** _We’ll pause here for your local update and return with reactions from world leaders attending the Climate Summit in Stockholm, followed by a discussion of the question on everyone's mind: where is Superman?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I'm back! I have another chapter mostly finished, and with any luck will get it up next weekend. Our baby situation has settled a bit, though we're still dealing with a lot of clipboard people. Since my writing time has almost vanished, I'm simplifying the plot here so it gets finished before the end of time. I see maybe 6 more chapters, give or take.
> 
> I've also got several other story ideas I want to start on. One in particular is something I'm writing for publication, and I'll be modifying it to make it SuperCorp along the way. I'm thinking about doing the first chapter of each of these and putting them up to see which is the most interesting to y'all. 
> 
> So, just a public service announcement; our baby's father was arrested for possession of heroin and meth. That was upgraded to trafficking, which meant he was looking at fifteen years in prison. Bad, right? Well, there was a gun in the car and they found his prints on it, so now he is looking at a life sentence. The gun wasn't his, but it didn't matter because he handled it.
> 
> Moral of the story: Don't do drugs, and DON'T hang out with people who do. You could end up losing everything because of what another person does.
> 
> End of mom speech.
> 
> See you real soon!


End file.
